Zachary Foxx (FHR)
Characteristics Zach is a bisexual jock, but his jock status was removed after he joined the glee club. He enjoys performing but isn't confident about himself because he cares too much about what people think. Zach is friendly and loves to spend time with his friends. Background Story Relationships Joe Sweeting Zach seems to want to be friends with Joe, but Joe rejects his advances. When they have a deep conversation about why Joe doesn't like him, they seem to bond and eventually sing together. Joe witnesses Zach get kicked off the football team and Zach later shouts at Joe, saying he is angry and confused and storms off. They broke up in Family after Joe found out that Zach had cheated on him with Nathan, and were left on bad terms. They began to be friends again in Season Two. In Countdown To Midnight Zach admitted that he still has feelings for Joe after Joe confesses his love for him. After the episode, Zach kissed and slept with Joe while dating Angelika, leading to the couple's break up. As of Delete It Fat, Zach is single though Joe is still officially in a relationship with Rick Adams. Angelika Kuzz Throughout Season Two, Zach and Angelika began to be romantically involved after her relationship with Carl Preston failed. Although they were best friends, Zach began to develop a crush on her, and once Angelika started to reciprocate feelings, and they began to date officially in Pity Party. Zach helped Angelika gain her confidence throughout their relationship and went on a number of romantic activities. In However in Delete It Fat, Zach confessed to Angelika that he had cheated on her, and although Angelika was upset, she admitted that the only reason she got into a relationship with Zach was for him to be a rebound in order for her to get over her past relationships. This upset Zach and lead the couple to break up with their relationship now on unpleasant terms. Songs S1= ;Solos Good for the Soul.jpg|A Little Love (One-Two Step) Halsey-Strange-Love.jpg|Strange Love (Big Fat Blitz) 71iW8JlZVML._SL1103_.jpg|Totally Fucked (Next To Normal) Zayn-pillow-talk.jpg|PILLOWTALK (Yours, Truly) ;Duets Justin-bieber-what-do-you-mean-cover-2.jpg|What Do You Mean?''' (with Joe) FMacRumours.png|Songbird (with Matt) Love_Me_Like_You_Do_cover.png|Love Me Like You Do (with Joe) Pink True Love.jpg|True Love (with Sydney) Halsey-Ghost-2014-1200x1200-600x600.png|Ghost (with Lily) HighSchoolMusical2CD.jpg|Gotta Go My Own Way (with Joe) ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-Up Singing |-| S2= ;Solos Lily-allen-hard-out-here-single-cover.jpg|Hard Out Here (Purgatory) ;Duets Demi2.jpg|Cool For the Summer (with Joe) Tangled.jpg|I See The Light (with Angelika) 60483b9afb99389dba9aab3e4405099c.jpg|The Feeling (with Lily) Halsey_Colors.png|Colors (with Angelika) Cf1941d75c410fad44126dcdfd77e106.jpg|Secret Love Song Pt. II (with Joe) Carly-Rae-Jepsen-Tonight-Im-Getting-Over-You-Remix-featuring-Nicki-Minaj-2013.png|Tonight I'm Getting Over You (with Lily) ;Solos in a Group Number ;Back-Up Singing Wardrobe Zach Fashion 1.jpg Zach Fashion 2.jpg Zach Fashion 3.jpg Zach Fashion 4.jpg Zach Fashion 5.jpg Zach Fashion 6.jpg Zach Fashion 7.jpg Zach Fashion 8.jpg Zach Fashion 9.jpg Zach Fashion 10.jpg Zach Fashion 11.jpg Zach Fashion 12.jpg Zach Fashion 13.jpg Zach Fashion 14.jpg Zach Fashion 15.jpg Zach Fashion 16.jpg Zach Fashion 17.jpg Zach Fashion 18.jpg Zach Fashion 19.jpg Zach Fashion 20.jpg Category:Fugly Hoes: Rebooted Characters